


trust and lie

by jasleen_899



Category: blank - Fandom, cid..
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasleen_899/pseuds/jasleen_899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi guys this is my first story ... a cid fanfic. ..do read. ..a abhirika one..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. truth and lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone please its a request do give ur suggestions after reading the story...

Abhijeet : hello tarika ji  
Tarika : hello  
Abhijeet : kya hua aaj aap kuch udaas lag rahi hai !  
Tarika : nahi aisa kuch nahi hai bas woh..  
Abhijeet :woh kya ?  
Tarika : woh salukhe sir ne mujhe daat diya meri itni bhi galti nahi thi fhir bhi !  
Abhijeet : tarika....agar salukhe sir ne tumhe daanta hai toh uske peshe koi ....  
Tarika : with anger tum kab se salukhe sir ke side leene lag gaye !  
Abhijeet : tarika mera woh matlab nahi tha..  
Tarika : mujhe tumhari koi safaye nahi sunni tum bas jao yaha se !  
Abhijeet : par tarika. ..  
Tarika : maine kaha ki mujhe kuch nahi sunna..  
Abhijeet : theek hai

In bureau

Sachin : sir aap kaha the ? Acp sir push rahe the   
Abhijeet : kuch kaam tha unhe ?  
Sachin : woh toh pata nahi ....  
Abhijeet : agar puri baat pata nahi thi toh aadhi baata ke mera time waste kyo kiya ?  
Sachin : sir main toh..sorry sir  
Freedie : lagta hai Abhijeet sir ka mood khraab hai  
Sachin : ha isileye toh mujhe bewajah he daant diya !  
Freedie : koi baat nahi tum isse abhijeet sir ka pyar samjho  
Sachin : hmm...

abhijeet was working when suddenly someone came and put hand on his shoulder. ...

Daya : boss , kya hua ?  
Abhijeet : kya! kya hua  
Daya : tum kuch theek nahi lag rahe ?  
Abhijeet : main bilkul theek  
Daya : par. ..  
Abhijeet : kuch kam hai ?  
Daya : ha  
Abhijeet : kya ?  
Daya : chalo lunch time ho gaya khana khane chale. ..  
Abhijeet : chalo. ..

after sometime  
Daya : boss ghar nahi jaana ?  
Abhijeet : ha bus ho he gaya . . . . tum car nikalo mein aata hu ...  
Daya : ok , mein wait krunga jaldi aana  
Abhijeet : ok

Daya was waiting for abhijeet after taking out car when someone came ....  
person : Daya. ...


	2. truth and lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cid fanfic.....for all the cid fans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is the second chp of the story......I am mentioning the chp no. in the starting of every chp because in some I am facing problem and the chp is misprinted..so please go with the chp no I am memtioning in this column....

Hotel red crown

Tarika was waiting for abhijeet

Abhijeet : ha bolo kys baat krni hai tumhe ?  
Tarika : tumne aisa kyon kiya ?  
Abhijeet : kya !kyon kiya ?  
Tarika : ab itne bhi bhole mat bano , salukhe sir ne mujhe sab bataya..  
Abhijeet : salukhe sir oh ..arre unhe kitne baar samjhaya ki maine aisa kuch nahi kiya, unhe koi galat family hui hai!  
Tarika : abhijeet agar tumse galti hui hai toh usse maan lo ! galti maanne me kya jata gai ?  
Abhijeet : tarika tum samajh nahi rahi ho.. baat galti maanne ki nahi hai  
Tarika : fhir kiski hai ?  
Abhijeet : baat vishwas ki hai joh tumhare salukhe sir ko mujh pe zara bhi bahi hai !  
Tarika : abhijeet agar baat vishwas ki he hai toh mujhe sir pe pura vishwas hai  
Abhijeet : arre par ....  
Tarika : bas karo abhijeet mujhe tumse aise uneed nahi thi !  
Abhijeet : par tarika tum puri baat .....  
Tarika : rehne do abhijeet aur koi safai ki zaroorat nahi hai....  
Abhijeet : tarika mera vishwas kro...msine aisa kuch nahi kiya  
Tarika : abhijeet tumpe ab mujhe vishwas nahi raha...aur yahi baat tumhari aur meri.hum dono me joh bhi tha sab khatam !..  
Abhijeet: khatam, theek hai humm..wase bhi jis rishte me vishwas bs ho...us rishte ka bhi na hona he asha hai...  
Tarika : theek kaga tummne.....

Abhijeet left from there and was very much affected by what had happened just now....whereas tarika was also feeling bad and was crying what she had fone....

Door talak hai soona fakak  
Ab dhundhe tujhko kaha  
Tu hai kidhar na aaye nazar  
Aa sun le yeh iltejaa

Both were thinking just about each other...and were broken hearts..

Mat ja remat ja , mat ja re mat ja  
Teri kami hai sansein thami hai  
Tanga hai dil mera.......

Daya : abhijeet kaha the tum ?  
Abhijeet : woh..mujhe kuch zaroori kaam tha...  
Daya : asha ab andar toh aa jao ...tum fresh ho jao ayr fhir khana kha lo  
Abhijeet : daya rehne de me kha ke aaya hu.woh late ho rags isliye  
Daya : ok ....chali fhir so jao....  
Abhijeet : hummm....

Abhijeet went to his room and now also only that thing was roaming in his mind.

Yeh kaun sa rishta hai  
meri aankhon se rishta hai  
do dil ke paaton mein yeh batta hai ,  
pista hai...  
zidd pe aapnr dil ko tu aise ba jhutla...

On other side tarika also webt to her house abd she was also in same condition.....

Mat ja re mat ja , nat ja re mat ja  
Teri kami hsi sasein thami hai  
Tanha hai fil mera.......

Next morning duo house...

Daya : abhijeet....  
Abhijeet : kya hua ?  
Daya : abhijeet woh file kaha hai ?....  
Abhijeet : konsi file ?  
Daya : abhijeet tum kaise bhul sakte ho woh international criminal wali file....kaha gai woh...tummhe de thi na maine ..  
Abhijeet : ha woh file ..wph toh maine aapni car mein rakhi thi....  
Daya : toh jaldi do acp sir ne urgently woh file mangvayi hai....  
Abhijeet : ha abhi deta hu ( abhijeet checks the car but he did not found the file )  
Daya : abhijeet file ?  
Abhijeet : dayz woh file toh yaha pe nahi hai..!  
Daya : yeh kya keh rahe ho boss agar woh file na mile toh kya hoga yeh tum bhi bohoot ashe se jaante ho...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh..ab yeh file kaha gai ?...aur is file ke wajha se kitne twists and turns aayenge duo ki zindagi me ? ...iskileya read the next chp....till that bye.


	3. truth and lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My third chp.....of the story truth and lie..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone , this the third chp of story.....do read and comment. ...

Person : daya..  
Daya : arre sir aap yaha ?  
Dr.saluke: ha woh..Abhijeet hai andar ?  
Daya : ha sir hai , par hua kya ?  
Dr.saluke : mujhe kuch kaam hai usse...  
Daya : theek hai, woh andar he hai..aap mil lijeye  
Dr.saluke : thank u daya...

Abhijeet was arranging all the files as the work was almost done

Dr.saluke : abhijeet. ..  
Abhijeet : sir aap yaha ! iss waqt ?  
Dr.saluke : mujhe kuch baat karni hai tumse ....  
Abhijeet : kya baat ?

They had some conversation and after that .......  
Outside daya was attending a phone call and saw that Abhijeet and dr.saluke was coming out and both were on great anger.,so he excused the phone.....

Abhijeet : daya tum zara dr.sahab ko unke ghar shoor do ge  
Daya : aur tum.?  
Abhijeet : mujhe zara aapne khabri sr milne jana hai  
Days : theek hai..  
Days found that something was wrong between the both...

Daya left dr. Salukhe to his house and then came to house and found that Abhijeet has already came and even slept. 

Next morning  
Daya: ohh..ho aaj tph boss ne uthaya he nahi!  
Boss uth jayo warna acp sir sr dannt patege late jaane pe...  
Abhijeet : ha uth raha hu..  
Daya : jaldi karo jaldi. ..boss jaldi...  
Abhijeet : ha ha kr he raha hu....

In car

Daya : boss mil liye tum kal aapne khabri se ?  
Abhijeet : haan..  
Daya : asha ek baat batuo , kal kal dr.saluke ko kya baat krni thi ?  
Abhijeet : dr.saluke. .chalo shoora na ..wade bhi bureau aa gaya...chalo chalo...

A case was reported and all were working on it...  
At afternoon abhijeet got a call...  
Abhijeet : hello  
Tarika : mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai , tum mujhd jaldi hotel red crown me milo  
Abhijeet : abhi ! Theek hai ..mein aata hu....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toh ....akir kyon bulaya hai tarika ne abhijeet ko aise bhi kya baat hai? Iskeliye wait for next chp.......


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth chp...I am again telling that some pronlen is arising in my chp no. so take chp no. into to use which I am mentioning in the starting of the chp...

Daya : file mile ?  
Abhijeet : daya file nahi mil rahi. ..  
The checked everywhere but did notgot file..

In cid bureau  
Acp was waitw for the file..  
Acp : daya aa gae file kaha hai ?  
Daya : sur woh file...sir woh actually woh file..  
Acp : woh file kya ?  
Daya : sir woh file gum gai !  
Acp : kya ! Aise kaise gum gai ?  
Daya : sir woh file maine abhijeet ko di thi aur ussne car me rakhi thi par aaj jab hummne check kiya toh woh file waha nahi thi ..  
Acp : yeh kya keh rahe ho daya ! Woh file kitni important thi..aur abhijeet tumhe usse theek se rakhna chaheye tha!..  
Abhijeet : I am sorry sir..  
Acp : abhijeet I am sorry kehne se kaam nahi chalega ...uss file ko dhoondho ..jaha sr marzi laao par lakar do !  
Abhijeet : yes sir ( in low voice)

Acp was in his cabin, his phone rang...  
Acp : hello  
Dcp : hello , mein bool raha hu. .  
Acp : sir aapko kon nahi pehchaan sakta ?  
Dcp : acp woh file abhi tak hq kyo nahi pahunchi ?  
Acp : sir woh file ..I am sorry air wph file him aaj nahi de payege..  
Dcp : kyon nshi de payoge tum woh file aaj ?  
Acp : sir kyonki woh file hummse kahi kho gai hai..  
Dcp : kya kho gai ?  
Acp : sir pata nahi par sir hum kal tak wph file kahi se bhi dhoondh kr aapko la denge  
Dcp : theek hai tum log ko kal tak ka samay de deta hu...par woh file gumme kisse ?  
Acp : sir shooriyein na...  
Dcp : mujhe batao kisse gumme woh file?  
Acp : abhijeet se  
Dcp : wah wah re tumhare hoonhaar officer abhijeet ne gummayi hai file !...agar woh file kal tak hq na pahunchi toh kal me cid bureau pahuncuga tumhare abhijeet ka suspension letter lekar !!.....

Acp tells everything to abhijeet and daya and they know they have to find that file at any cost...when suddenly bureau phone rings...

Daya : hello cid bureau  
Person : tum joh file dhoondh rahe ho woh mere paas hai...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh..file! .....ab yehkon hai jisske paas file hai aur hai bhi toh kya yeh woh file cid ko de dega ? Ya fhir kuch aur hoga ?....keep gusing..and wait for the next chp.....


	5. truth and lie

Daya : hello  
Person : tum jgo file dhoondh rahe ho woh mere paas hai  
Daya : kya tumhare paas!  
Person : main tumhe woh file waspas kr sakta hu par tumhe bhi mera ek kaam krna hoga..  
Daya : kya kaam ?  
Person : tumhe Raja naam ke ek kadi ko jail se reha krwana hoga...  
Daya : par...  
Person : tumhe ek baat aur bata du , maine sehar main bomb plant kr rakha hai jisse lakho logo ki jaan ja sakti hai..ab tum pe depend krta hai ki tum meri baat mante ho ya fhir nahi. .  
Daya : suno suno but the phone was dessconnected...  
Acp : kiska phone tha daya ?  
Daya : daya tells everything. .  
Abhijeet : oh ho ! Yeh kya ho gaya !  
Acp : humme jald se jald uss aadmi ka pata lagna hoga...aur fhir dcp bhi !  
Abhijeet : sir aap chinta mat kijeye hum uss aadmi ko dhoondh he lenge..  
Purvi : sir hum pata krte hai yeh phone kaha se aaya tha   
Abhijeet : theek kaha purvi jaldi pata kro yeh phone kaha se aaya tha  
Purvi : ji sir..  
Daya : bas ab uske phone ki location pata chal jaye...  
Purvi : sir uss admi ne pco se phone kiya tha  
Acp : chalo fhir uss pco pe jake para krte hai kuch toh pata chalega he

They go to pco.....

Daya : suneye bhaisahab..  
Person : ji  
Daya : hum log cid se hai  
Person : oh cid kya hua sahab ?  
Abhijeet : yaha 10-15min pehle kisi ne phone kiyatha ?  
Person : sahab 10-15min pehle toh kayi log aaye the ab aise koi ek kaise batau ?  
Sachin : tumhe kisi ke bartaz me kuch gadbad lagi ho ya kuch aajeeb ?  
Person : sahab...ha ek aadmi mujhe laga ki woh kuch garbad hai  
Abhijeet : koon tha woh kuch aur bata sakte ho uski baare mein?  
Person : sahab usske hath par ek arrow (teer) ka nishaan tha...jaise koi chot ke karan aaya ho..  
Daya : thank u hamari help krne ke liye

In bureau  
Abhijeet : uss aadmi ke hath par teer ka nishaan hai...  
Freedie : sir hum kaise pata lagaye ge ki woh admi kon hai ?  
Abhijeet : uss aadmi ne humse kisi raja ko shurwane ko kahs hai na..  
Freddie : yes sir  
Abhijeet : toh ek kam kro is rajs ki saari information nikalo. ..  
Freddie : yes sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh investigation chal rahi hai hamari cid team ki...chalo dwkhte hai inhe ek din mein woh aadmi milta hsi ki nahi...


	6. truth and lie

Freedie : sir maine uss raja ki saari information nikaal li hai  
Abhijeet : toh yeh choor tha aur shaar saal ki saza hui thi issi..isske pariwaar mein koi nahi tha par isska wk doost tha jiska naam hai Rahul..  
Freedie : sir kahi iss Rahil ne ge toh yeh sabh nahi kiya ?  
Abhijeet : ho sakta hai....dekho zara hai yeh hamare records mein  
Freedie : sir yeh bhi ek choor hai aur uss raja ka saathi...  
Abhijeet : Freedie isske aade kebaari mein kuch hai  
Freedie : sir iska koi permanent ghar nahi hai  
Abhijeet : ek kaam kro sabhi kabriyon ko laga do isski talash mein

After sometime

Freedie : sir pata chal gaya isske aade ke baare mein  
Abhijeet : kaha hai isska aada?  
Freedie : gorigown mein ek gowndown mein hai yeh Rahul  
Abhijeet : chalo fhir chalte hai isske aadi pe

Abhijeet , daya , acp , purvi and freedie went to the place....

Therw was a fight between the cid team and the Rahul and his men

Rahul : ruk jao sab aapni jagah par warna mei yeh bomb ka button daba dunga..  
Acp : dekho aisa mat krna..  
Rahul : fhir tum sab aapni guns fhaank do  
Daya : dekho tum yeh sahi nahi kr rahe tumhe pashtana pareg....  
Rahul : kou baat nahi mein pasta bhi lunga...

Then suddenly abhijeet came from his back and took the button of the bomb..and captured Rahul

Acp : kyo kiya tum ne yeh sabh ?  
Rahul : tim sab ne mere doost ko jail pochaya aur mein gareeb hu iss karan usse nikal bhi nahi paya issiliye maine yeh sabh kiya...  
Acp : par abhi usski saza puri nahi hui hai isliye tum usse nahi nikaal satke...ab tum bhi jaoge usske paas..


	7. truth and lie

In bureau

Freedie : sir yeh case toh solve ho gayaaur woh rahul bhi pakra gaya...  
Sachin : ha, shukar hai !  
Daya : chalo ab uss chitrole se toh bache !  
Acp : bilkul theek kaha daya..

They had some chit -chat and all went to their houses

Duo house

Daya : boss  
Abhijeet : ga bolo  
Daya : boss agar woh file na milti toh?  
Abhijeet : woh mil gayi na....  
Daya : ha  
Abhijeet : arre tum itna pareshaan kyo ho rahe ho ?  
Daya : nshi bas aise he..  
Abhijeet : tum bhi ns daya !

While they having some conversation daya asked abhijeet about the conversation of him with dr.saluke that day..but abhijeet avoided the question and went to his room. .

Uff ! Pata nahi kab dr.saluke ko mujh par trust hoga aur yeh problem solve hogi..par yeh problem solve ho bhi gayi toh bhi tarika toh....  
Kya kru mein iss me meri kya gakti hai ?...

Next day morning..

Daya : abhijeet tim so rahe ho uth jao bureau nahi jans ?  
Abhijeet : ha uth raha hu. ..  
Daya : jaldi kro warna hum late ho jayenge..  
Abhijeet : ha ha kr raha hu..

They went to bureau a case was reported......  
Acp gave some work to abhijeet to ehich he was going to...in his car when something happened. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab kya ho gaya !!..chalo yeh toh next chp mein pata chalega..


	8. truth and lie

They listed to a voice and came out ...

Daya : abhijeet. ...  
Freedie : abhijeet sir ...  
Purvi : sir lagta hai Abhijeet sir ki car yaha takra gai aur kafi khoon bhi beh raha hai..  
Acp : daya isse ghar le kar chalo...  
Daya : yes sir, purvi car nikalo. .jaldi..  
They take abhijeet hone their doctor does the treatment. ...  
Daya : doctor abhijeet ka accident kaise ho gaya ?  
Doctor : woh inhe teez bukaar tha..aur isilye chakar aa gaya aur accident ho gaya  
Freddie : kya ! Abhijeet sir ko tezbukaar tha !  
Purvi : aur unhone bataya bhi nahi   
Daya pov : isse hosh aa jaye fhir mein dekhta hu isse....  
Daya : doctor hosh kab aayega boss ko ?  
Doctor : thori deer mein aa jaega.maine medicines lekh de hai ,aap inhe de dejeye ga..ab mein chalta hu  
Daya : aaye doctor main aap ko Darwaaze tak shoor deta hu..  
Freedie : sir hum log bhi chalte hai bureau mein kafi kaam hai..  
Daya : theek hai. ..

Daya : hello  
Acp : kaisa hai Abhijeet ab?  
Daya : sir theek hai ab , usse bukaar hai..  
Acp : oh..asha me rakhta hu koi aata hai bureau mein shayaf khoon ke silsile mein..  
Daya : ji sir..  
Acp : khyaak rakhna  
Daya : yes sir

After some time abhijeet gain consciousness, daya helped him to sit  
Daya : kaise he tabiyat ?  
Abhijeet : mein yaha ?  
Daya : ha tumhara accident ho gaya tha , tumhe bukaar tha toh bata nahi sakte the bureau jaane ki kya zaroorat thi !  
Abhijeet : woh..  
Daya : woh bureau mein kaam bohoot tha isliye..ha na ?  
Abhijeet : hum..haan..  
Daya : toh mein aur acp sir nahi the ?  
Abhijeet : ha the..  
Daya : toh !  
Abhijeet : yaar tum toh peshe he par gaye..  
Daya : asha asha maaf kiya tum bhi kya yaad rakhoge , chalo ab khana khate hai bohoot bukh lagi hai  
Abhijeet : tumhe pehle se he bookh kagi thi ?  
Daya : ha   
Abhijeet : toh fhir bhashan dene mein time waste kyo kiya ?  
Daya : chalo bhi ab mujh se badla toh mat lo khana..khate hai na..  
Abhijeet : chalo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys iss chp mein itna he lekh paye baki in next chp..


	9. Chapter 9

After having lunch daya gave medicine to abhijeet and said him to sleep...Abhijeet went to his room 

After something

Daya : abhijeet uth gaye tum ?  
Abhijeet : ha , tum kya kr rahe ho ?  
Daya : mein , bas t.v.dekh raha hu , tum bhi aa jao..  
Abhijeet : ha aata hu ( his phone rang )hello  
Khabri : sahab mujhe aapko kuch zaroori information deni hai , aap abhi mil sakte ho ?  
Abhijeet : abhi ! ok  
Daya : kisi milna hai ?  
Abhijeet : woh mujhe aapne khabri se milne jaana ha..  
Daya : par abhijeet ab toh raat hone wali hai aur tumhari tabiyat bhi theek nahi hai  
Abhijeet : tum tanshen mat lo mein fatafat information lekar aa jaunga  
Daya : ok par jaldi aana..  
Abhijeet : theek hai , bye  
Daya : bye

Abhijeet went to meet his khabri  
Abhijeet : yeh khabar paaki hai ?  
Khabri : sahab paaki khabar hai ,aaj tak kabhi jhuti khabar laaya mein !  
Abhijeet : nahi, chal theek yeh rahe tere paase..  
Abhijeet pov : ab iss aadmi kopakrna parega. ..woh bhi abhi warna haath se nikal jaayega

In bar 

Abhijeet : yahe hoga woh aadmi , tarika ko bula yaha ? Bula hr leta hu uski zaroorat pr sakti hai aakir usski cousin behan pe hamla kiya tha iss aadmi ne...  
He calls tarika there...  
Waiter : sahab aap kuch lenge ?  
Abhijeet : nahi..chalo juice la do  
Waiter : ok  
Then suddenly ek aadmi uss waiter ko ishara krta hai and the waiter adds alcohol into abhijeet's juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeh kya ho raha ! Uss waiter nw abhijeet ki juice mein alcohol add kr de ab kya hoga upar se tarika ji bhi aa rahi hai ....Abhijeet and tarika kya hoga ab....wait for next ch to find out that. ..


	10. Chapter 10

Waiter : sir aapka juice  
Abhijeet : thank you

Abhijeet drink it and feels that something is wrong...

Tarika : abhijeet..  
Abhijeet : ha  
Tarika : kaha hai woh aadmi ?  
Abhijeet : woh..woh ( he was not able to stand properly because of alcohol)  
Tarika : abhijeet ! Abhijeet tumne pe rakhi hai ?  
Abhijeet : haan !maine kab pe ?  
Tarika : abhijeet tumse alcohol ki smell aa rahi hai. ...  
Abhijeet : tumm...tumne aisa kyo kiya ?  
Tarika : kya ? Kis baare mein baat kr rahe ho tum ?  
Abhijeet : tum...ne uss din kyo kiya woh..( with pain)  
Tarika : abhijeet tum yeh sab shoro aur abhi ghar chalo  
Abhijeet : with high voice ..nahi jana mujhe..mujhe tumse jawab chaiye.  
Tarika : abhijeet tum jaante ho ki maine aisa kyo kiya   
Abhijeet : tumne jis kaaran se yeh sab kiya woh kaaran pura nahi hai. .  
Tarika : abhijeet yaha aise shoor mat kro , chalo ghar chalo fhir baat krte hai  
Abhijeet : nahi , nahi jaunga mein ghar  
Tarika pov : yeh toh maan he nahi raha kya kru , ek kaam krti hu daya ko bulati hu

Tarika calls daya there and in few minutes only he comes there

Daya : abhijeet  
Abhijeet : tum bhi aa gaye, daya..  
Daya : abhijeet ..yeh kya haal bana rakha hai  
Abhijeet : tum yeh sab tarika se he pusho..  
Daya : tarika. .yeh sab kya ho raha hai ?  
Tarika : daya abhi yahs hangama mat kro aur abhi tum abhijeet ko ghar lekar jao  
Daya : abhijeet chalo ghar chalo....  
Abhijeet : nahi jaunga...  
Daya : abhijeet maine kaha ghar chalo  
Abhijeet : nahi...na..  
Daya : abhijeet. .Abhijeet. ..yeh toh behosh ho gaya..

Daya takes abhijeet home 

Daya : pata nahi yeh sab ho kya raha hai. ..

Next morning

Abhijeet : oh.sir itna dard kyo ho rahs hai...main..main toh bar mein tha fhir yahs kaise...woh majne kal juice piya aur fhir wahs kya hua..kuch yaad kyon nahi aa raha..

Phone rings

Abhijeet : hello  
Dr.saluke : hello Abhijeet , Abhijeet mujhe tumse maafi maangni thi  
Abhijeet : aap yeh sabh kya keh rahe hai dr sahab ?  
Dr.saluke : abhijeet woh maine tum par sgak kiya tha , mujhe maaf krdo please. ..I am sorry...  
Abhijeet : maine aapko maaf krdita par..  
Dr.saluke : par kya ?  
Abhijeet : rehne dijiye...(painfully)  
Dr.saluke : abhijeet. ..  
But the phone was disconnected

Abhijeet : kash aapne yeh pwhle kr diya hota toh aaj mein aur tarika ..alag na hote. ...  
Mein aur..aur tarika aaj bhi ek hote...  
Aisa kyo hua? Kyu hua aisa jabki is sabh mein mere koi galti bhi nahi thi. ..

Pyar hai ya sazaa , aye mere dil bata  
Toot ta kyo nahi , dars ka silsila  
Iss pyar mein ho kaise kaise imtihaan  
Yeh pyar likhe kaise dastan

"Jis rishte mein vishwas na ho woh rishta na he ho toh asha hai".....abhijeet mujhe maaf kr do mujhe tum par shak nahi krna chaheye tha....tarika tumhe mujh par bharosa rakhna chaheye tha...tears wre rolling from his eyes......

Ya rabba , de de koi jaan bhi agar  
Dilbar pe ho na , dilbar pe ho ns koi asar  
Ho ya rabba , de de koi jaan bhi agar  
Dilbar pe ho ns , dilbar pe ho na koi asar

Bas bohoot hogaya ab toh tarika ko pura sach sunna he parega ab mere mein aur takleef sehne ki shakti nahi hai. ..aur ab toh dr.saluke ko mujh par vishwas hai ....

Abhijeet : hello  
Tarika : hello  
Abhijeet : mujhe abhi hotel red crown mein milo  
Tarika : abhi !  
Abhijeet : haan abhi bohoot zaroori baat keni hai please. .  
Tarika : ok..mein aati hu

Hotel red crown

Abhijeet was wait for tarika and was lost somewhere. .  
Tarika : abhijeet (didn't listen) ) abhijeet loud. .  
Abhijeet : ha..ha.  
Tarika : tumhe kuch zaroori baat krni thi..  
Abhijeet : tarika mujhe tumhe uss din ka pura sach batans hai. .  
Tarika : mujhe uss baare mein koi baat nahi krni  
Abhijeet : tumhe sunna he parega  
Tarika : bolo  
Abhijeet : uss din..

Flashback starts

Abhijeet was arran some files as the work was almost done , when suddenly dr.saluke came

Dr.saluke : abhijeet   
Abhijeet : arre ! dr.saluke aap yaha ? Iss waqat!  
Dr.saluke : abhijeet ! tum hote kon ho mere kaam pe shak karne wale ?  
Abhijeet : aap yeh kya keh rahe hai   
Dr.saluke : tummne ..tummne woh 'Ronnie' wale case mein sare saboot ke bahar se dubata test krwaye , tum meri imandari pe kaise shak kar sakte ho?  
Abhijeet : dr.sahab maine aisa kuch nahi kita hai  
Dr.saluke : abhijeet jgoot boolna band karo...  
Abhijeet : dwkyeye aap jaante hai na ki maine yeh sabh uss khoni ko pa karne ke liye kiya tha..

Flashback ends

Abhijeet : tarika maine unhe bohoot samjhaya par woh mane he nahi aur unhone tumhe yeh sab bata diya aur itni shooti si baat ka yeh anzaam hua...  
Tarika : abhijeet mujhe maaf krdo..mujhe tumse push lena chaheye tha..mujhe maaf kr do..  
Abhijeet : tum aisa mat kaho..maine tumhe maaf krdiya hai. ..  
Tarika : toh fhir chalo issi hotel main khana khate hai...  
Abhijeet : ok..chalo....excitengly...

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toh story toh khatam ho gaye ...humme kisi par shak krne se pehle uss baat ke aant tak pahunchna chaye taki hum galti se bhi aapne love ones ko hurt na kre...

**Author's Note:**

> So next in next chp......and don't forget to give ur suggestions. ...


End file.
